


Calling Out My Name

by Sunshineyr



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineyr/pseuds/Sunshineyr
Summary: “Vaughn…” It was faint, but he could hear it through the door.Rhys said he was going to bed, but then again, he did enjoy a little relaxation before going to sleep.A little Gayperion drabble to mark the recreation of my account. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Calling Out My Name

“Vaughn…”

It was faint, but he could hear it through the door.

Rhys said he was going to bed, but then again, he did enjoy a little relaxation before going to sleep.

He knew it was wrong, so, so wrong, but he couldn’t help but be curious, and so he crept closer to the door. He could hear the soft sound of Rhys’ foreskin sliding, his fleshy hand slapping against his abdomen.

Vaughn could practically imagine it in his head, he’s heard Rhys trimming himself dozens of times, so he knew there couldn’t be much hair there to cushion the sound.

He pressed his ear closer to the door, and could hear an even softer vibration sound, as the other sounds stopped.

Figures, he’d use a toy towards the end.

The floor creaked beneath his feet, and Vaughn clasped his hands over his mouth, silently praying Rhys didn’t hear him approaching the door.

He stood still for a few seconds, releasing a held breath as the sound of vibration got faster, and Rhys’ moans became so much louder.

It was unmistakable this time - he was moaning Vaughn’s name, and Vaughn could feel his pants growing tighter. He could hear that Rhys was getting close, as he rubbed through the soft fabric of his boxers. A thought coursed through his brain, and before he knew it, his hand moved to the door handle.

_ I can’t do this. It’s wrong on so many levels. _

“Vaughn!” Rhys groaned, dragging out the name, and something broke inside Vaughn.

The door opened.

Rhys looked like a deer in headlights.

Vaughn flushed, frozen in the door frame. “I-I uh, I… I’m sorry. I’ll go now.” He turned on his heel, but Rhys was reaching out.

“Wait… come here.”

Vaughn felt his skin grow cold.

Rhys pulled on the back of his shirt, turning Vaughn around, and with a swift tug, Vaughn crash landed into the bed.

Rhys and Vaughn fell into laughter, before both blushed.

“Are you sure?”

“I was hoping you could hear me, dummy.” Rhys pulled on the hem of Vaughn’s shirt, and tugged it above the shorter man’s head, running his hand down his abs with a soft chuckle. “I knew you were ripped, but this… this is hot.”

Vaughn brought himself to his knees on the bed, pulling his boxers down, and Rhys reached down instinctively to slowly wrap his hands around Vaughn’s cock.

“I’ve wanted to do this since we were in college.” Rhys smiled, as Vaughn positioned himself closer to Rhys, put his hand on Rhys’ metal arm, and pulled him into a kiss.

A few moments later, they each broke off for breath, and Vaughn smiled. “And I’ve wanted to do that, since the day we met.”

“Really?” Rhys smiled. “I didn’t know that.”

“We can talk about it when we’re done,” Vaughn motioned to the dresser, “where’s the lube?”

“How do you know I have lube?” Rhys raised an eyebrow, and Vaughn sighed, crawling off the bed on his knees.

Rhys’ smile grew as he saw Vaughn’s muscular ass, and he let out a wolf howl.

“That’s enough - unless you’re gonna tell me where you hide your lube.” Vaughn bit his cheek to hide the smirk.

“Oooh, we’re getting dominant, huh?” Rhys paused, and Vaughn didn’t respond, so Rhys defeatedly muttered out the location of the lube. “Second drawer.”

“Thank you.” Vaughn dug into the drawer, eventually finding the bottle he knew was hidden somewhere. He turned back to the bed, tossing the blanket aside. “Now, where were we?”

“You were about to fuck my brains out,” Rhys answered, rhetorical question be damned, “and then we’ll confess that we’ve loved each other for years, I hope.”

“More than years. Half a decade.” Vaughn muttered, before placing a quick kiss on Rhys' lips. "I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner."


End file.
